


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Awkward Crush, Double Life, Established Wontaek, Hunter Hakyeon, M/M, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are roommates, Sanghyuk-centric, Secrets, Taekwoon-centric, Vampire Wonshik, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:45 AM**

"Sanghyuk-ah?"

Sanghyuk looked up in surprise when he heard Taekwoon call his name."What is it hyung?"He asked,a little surprised that his usually quiet roommate suddenly wanted his attention."Did something happen?"Taekwoon rubbed his eyes."Can you do me a favor Sanghyuk-ah?"He asked,Sanghyuk barley able to hear him due to how soft and quiet his voice was.Sanghyuk nodded his head."Yeah I can."He said."Why?" 


End file.
